


Up in the Stables

by historyofamanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Skyhold, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall and the Inquisitor have some private time on the top floor of Skyhold's stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Stables

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Blackwall romance in DA: I so much and this is what I imagined happened during their rendezvous in the stables after the scene faded to black in the game...

Countless stolen kisses in the back of the stables and fiery glances out in the field had led to this night. The air was warm and humid and moonlight shone through the roof.

Blackwall had just laid the Inquisitor down on a warm haystack on the top level of the stables, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He was forceful and passionate but also extremely gentle and caring.

Their lips still locked in a frenzied kiss, she reached towards him and began to unbutton his shirt. He responded by pulling his shirt up from the nape of his neck and lifting it off of him. Their lips parted and she drank in the sight of his exposed chest. He was broad and very muscular, his chest thick with dark hair. She reached out to touch his newly exposed skin and he took this opportunity to move closer to her and move his kisses to her neck. Her arms folded closer to her and her hands laid flat on his chest which was warm to the touch.

His kisses turned into small sucks and bites and she moaned from the gentle pain and intense pleasure of his teeth on her neck. She knew she'd have a mark there tomorrow, but she didn't care. His kiss moved along her jawline and eventually back to her lips. She surprised him by taking his bottom lip in her teeth and pulling it back slowly. When she released their eyes met and the fire he saw in her pushed him over the edge. He had to have her, to take her like no one else could.

He placed his hands on her hips and slid them up her sides, slowly peeling her tight top off of her and pulling it over her head. The way the shirt coming off of her tousled her hair just drove him even wilder. Her torso was now bare and he immediately brought himself down to her to kiss her again, slowly moving his lips down from her lips to her neck and then down to her chest. He took one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it gently, releasing a loud sigh from the Inquisitor. He kissed each breast softly and then took one nipple in his teeth, pulling gently. She arched her back suddenly and moaned loudly in response.

At this moment Blackwall wanted nothing more than to hear her moan again and again. He wrapped one arm around her back, gripping tightly as he used his other arm to begin pulling the rest of her clothes. She lifted up her legs and attempted to help him slip everything off. He pulled her last pieces of clothing away and hastily threw them on a haystack nearby, making the Inquisitor laugh.

She looked into his eyes and smiled brightly, still laughing slightly. Despite every carnal desire that ran through him, her smile melted his heart. His head swam and he felt dizzy, drunk on his love for her. To see her here, now, so exposed and so beautiful and all for him, he couldn't ignore the roaring ache in his heart.

She pulled his head down to her to kiss him once again. Their mouths opened slightly while they kissed and a gentle sigh escaped the Inquisitor. Blackwall shook off his dizziness and his lust overwhelmed him once again.

He kissed her from her chin down to her pelvic bone and stopped just before he reached his destination.

The Inquisitor, head spinning, looked down at her lover, her expression filled with confusion and excitement.

"Blackwall, what are you-"

He slowly put a finger to his lips and gave her a ravenous smile.

He placed his mouth on her folds and began to move his tongue along the lengths, then moving on to the top and sucking gently. Immediately upon feeling his mouth on her, warm and wet and wonderful, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. No one had ever touched her like this before and she knew she wouldn't last long if he continued.

He continued to suck on her most sensitive spot, gently but with the greatest intensity. He watched as she writhed and her hands frantically gripped the hay underneath her. Her hips rose and fell and watching her breasts do the same was almost too much for him to bear. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, how perfect.

He continued to work wonders with his tongue and with one last movement, she yelled out, pleasure thick in her voice. He felt her climax pulse on his tounge and he kissed along her thighs as she caught her breath.

She motioned for him to return to her and their lips joined again. She could taste herself on his lips and even though she had orgasmed she was nowhere near done with him. An ache was still left in both of them that they had yet to fill. 

She was still breathing heavily as she reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it off quickly. He helped her get the rest of his lower half bared. When he revealed himself entirely to her at last, she saw that he was _very_ ready for her. 

She asked him to lay down flat where she had just been. He quickly shifted his position and she immediately sat in his lap and then crashed her lips on to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her in his arms and pulled her close, marveling in the softness of her skin and the unlimited access to her body.

He wrapped his hands around her ass and squeezed, something he had daydreamed about doing frequently. She had caught him staring at her backside more than a few times on the field, much to her delight.

With his help she lifted her lower body up and finally lowered herself down onto him, an audible moan of relief coming from both of them upon his entrance. She moved her hips slowly at first, moving up and down and rocking back and forth. Watching her hips sway as he moved inside her was truly overwhelming him. She was so strong and forceful on the battlefield, but so soft and sensual in his presence. He got to see a side of the Inquisitor that was his and his alone. She was his completely now, body and soul.

He laid down a bit more, laying almost flat as she continued to ride him, faster and faster now. Her entire body was blushed with arousal and her head was thrown back again, her eyes shut. He reached up to take her breasts in his hands and she moaned louder in response. 

She reached down to kiss him and he took her quickly and flipped her over, their bodies never parting. Upon laying her back down he lifted up and further spread apart both of her legs and thrust into her deeply, his pace increasing and growing more insistent. His deep grunts and moans set her brain on fire, the way he looked at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her moans turned into ecstatic screams as the pleasure became almost too much. Blackwall sensed this and moved his face down to hers as his thrusts continued. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. Their lips moved apart and he buried his head into her neck, his breaths growing faster. 

She sighed into his neck.  
"Oh Blackwall, I'm-I'm-I'm going to-"

She let out a loud final moan, her entire body tensing as her orgasm ripped through her. Blackwall thrusted into her a few more times until he reached his peak and he moaned softly in her ears. They both lay there panting for a few moments, still connected. Their heads were still spinning, their love and desire for each other running hot through their bloodstreams.

She turned her face to his and kissed him, her lips still needy. They wrapped their arms around each other and held one another. They sat quietly, smiling, drinking in the moment, nothing covering them but the moonlight. 

Every feeling he had tried to fight, every decision he thought he would regret, every question he ran through in his mind, it all meant nothing now. There was no use holding back anymore. He knew that a part of his soul now belonged to her forever.

"I love you." Blackwall said, so softly she barely caught what he said.

Her heart swelled and she pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you too."


End file.
